Ash's Eeveetastic Adventure
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: 7 year old Ash finds a badly injured Eevee,who seems to not like humans,and an odd egg in the forest.Ash takes the Eevee and the eggs and takes care of the Eevee.Ash and Eevee grow closer over the next three years along with the egg hatching.Ash starts his journey with Eevee and the pokemon that hatches from the egg.This story will have,eventually, AshXEevee!Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hello readers and reviewers alike, I have come up with a NEW story idea,yes another onto the summary...**  
**Summary:7 year old Ash find a very injured Eevee,that for some unknown reason distrusts humans, and an egg,one thats really odd, in the take the Eevee home along with the egg and nurses her,the Eevee, back to the time it takes for her to heal fully,she and Ash form a bond and she decides to the next three years the egg hatches and the pokemon join Ash on his journey.**  
**Me:Well there yah have by the way Oak give Ash the ability to have a lot of pokemon on him,for reasons I'll reveal in the there will be a pairing *Cough*AshXEevee*Cough*.Anyway uhhh oh yes if you have a better title for this story please put it in a review and I will see if I can use it oh and...**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon never have never will.**  
**Key:**  
"Hi" talking  
-Hi- thoughts  
(Hi) telepathy  
"Hi" Pokespeech

* * *

Chapter 1:Meeting Eevee.  
Seven year old Ash was walking through the forest when he heard walked towards the sound and found a this clearing there was a badly injured Eevee and an odd walked towards the Eevee worried about it,as Ash picked her up the Eevee growled.  
"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you I want to help." Ash said ,trying to calm the Eevee,as he pet her head gently.  
-No human has pet me only beat this one is a nice one- Eevee thought as Ash carried her over to the egg.  
Ash grabbed the egg and hurried back to his house."Mom!I found an injured Eevee and an egg!" Ash shouted as he placed Eevee on his bed and the egg on a went to put the egg in an incubator,but when he touched the egg it glowed scared Ash a little but he put the egg in the he did the egg stopped glowing.  
***A Week Later***  
Ash was glad he read 'How to Heal a Pokemon's Serious Injures' heal Eevee over the week and grew closer to in Pallet thought Eevee was evil because she growls at everyone but that Eevee wasn't in danger, Ash could get a good look at the egg was real odd it looked like it was three eggs cut in thirds and then put 'third' of the egg was pink the other 'third' was white with a gold ring,well part of one, and the last 'third' was red with some rainbow coloring.  
"This egg must be special,don't you agree Eevee?" Ash asked Eevee who was behind him on his made an affirmative sound.  
-He doesn't know how special that egg is- Eevee thought.  
"I wonder whats inside..." Ash trailed off as he thought of what could be in the was brought out of his thoughts by a looked towards where the glow was coming from,which was in front of him, to see the odd egg quickly took it out of the incubator. "Eevee it's hatching!" Ash shouted getting Eevee's watched the glowing egg egg glowed brightly,then...  
CRACK.  
It hatched.

* * *

**Me:Cliffhanger!Did I do a good job?What do you guys think will hatch?**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Oops second time writing this chapter I kinda turned off my computer with out... saving... oops...well yeah that bad...any way onto the story for the second time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon never have never will.**

**Key:**

"Hi" talking

-Hi- thoughts

(Hi) telepathy

"_Hi_" pokespeech

Chapter 2: Hatchling...s?

***Previously***

CRACK.

It hatched.

***Now***

Ash looked shocked at what hatched from the even rubbed his eyes to make sure what he saw was real, because sitting where the egg once was,were 3 was white with a gold ring around its was a red bird with rainbow wings and last was pink.

(A/n Do I need to say more on the last one)

"An A-a-a-ar-arc-arceus and a-a-a H-h-h-ho-o-oh an-and a-a-a M-Me-Me-Me..." Ash stuttered out.

"Mew?" The pink cat curiously said and she floated slightly off the ground towards she reached him she nuzzled his chest snapping him out of his pet the pink cat,resulting in her purring.

-I guess it was a good thing to read that 'Legendary Pokemon' book after all- Ash thought as he continued to pet he was petting Mew,he felt something land on his looked right and saw the Ho-oh was on his shoulder,when he looked towards her,Ho-oh nuzzled Ash's face.

"That tickles Ho-oh," Ash laughed out,then he felt something nuzzling his looked down to see the Arceus was nuzzling his leg,he pet Arceus resulting in him making a happy sound. "I should probally tell Mom" Ash said laughing when Eevee growled.

"_Yeah she would like to know_" Eevee said with venom on the word 'she',but what shocked Ash was...he understood her.

"Wha...I-I-I und-under-understood you...and what do you have against my mom?" Ash stuttered shocking Eevee.

"_You understood me!Uhhh she is a human I don't like humans except for you cause well you are the first human to be nice to me aka not beat me_" Eevee explained.

"Wow...well we should tell mom." Ash said and he walked downstairs still holding Mew,Ho-oh and Eevee on his shoulders, and Arceus trailing behind him. "Mom! The egg hatched and you will not believe what hatched from it!" Ash shouted as he got down the stairs.

"What hatched out of...Oh my Arceus!" Delia shouted.

(A/n Because Arceus was not riding Ash he is still coming down the stairs)

Ash looked around then grinned.

"Funny you'd say that because..." Ash trailed off as Arceus came down the stairs and rushed to Ash's side.

"An-an-an Ar-ar-arceus and a-a-a-a-a Ho-ho-ho-oh and M-m-mew!" Delia grinned even more.

"I,for some reason,can understand pokemon,well at least Eevee."Ash said casually causing Delia to freak.

The house was filled with laughter of Ash and giggling of Mew.

* * *

**Me:And scene so Ash can understand pokemon yay.**

**Read and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hello,uhh,I am back with this story now this story will have Gary,but this story takes place before they stopped being friends,I think,so he will be nice to uh he will know about the baby legends and will be a Brock replacment cause I can't write his character well so uhh the story...**  
**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon if I did Misty wouldn't Misty DOES exists I don't own pokemon and unfortunately,to those Misty haters,and fortunately,for those who like Misty, I never will.**  
**Key:**  
"Hi" talking  
-Hi- thoughts  
(Hi) telepathy  
"_Hi_" pokespeech

* * *

Chapter 3: Gary is nice,yay.  
Ash and Mew were still laughing at the freaking out Delia.  
"I heard yelling what...oh my Arceus!" Gary shouted as he rushed in the grinned again realizing Arceus and Ho-oh were upstairs because they got scared of Delia.  
"Oh hi Gary," Delia said calming down.  
"Guys you can come down now!" Ash shouted upstairs causing,soon after, Arceus and Ho-oh to rush down to Ash's side.  
"What the!How?" Gary asked surprised.  
"Remember that egg well this is what came out." Ash said plainly but started laughing when Eevee growled at Gary."Eevee,Gary isn't bad and remember we promised to travel together on our journey." Ash said causing Eevee to stop growling.  
"_Can I growl at __**her**_?" Eevee asked putting venom on the word 'her' causing Ash to sigh.  
"What ever floats you boat Eevee" Ash sighed as Eevee growled at Delia."Anyway these little guys hatched from the egg like 10 minutes ago,then I told mom,she freaked out when she heard that after the egg hatched and I could understand pokemon." Ash explained causing Gary to get shocked.  
"You c-can u-un-understand p-pokemon!" Gary shouted,"And you have legendaries!"  
"Well not really have but yeah I guess" Ash said laughing when Mew and Ho-oh nuzzled his face. "Cut it out guys that tickles." Ash laughed out,but the nuzzling out intensified. Gary stood where he was shocked until.  
"Cool!" Gary shouted,startling the little legends on Ash's shoulder,"I mean our journey is set I mean we have back up while we train our current we have to fight someone really strong,like that team I heard about,you send in one of these guys and we're good!" Gary excitedly planned,"a-a-and the understanding pokemon thing,we could be like rangers,and good ones too cause of it,we could literally asked pokemon what is wrong then just fix that!" Gary planned.  
"You're right we could be like rangers,maybe even be rangers,even trainer rangers,since rangers don't catch pokemon." Ash agreed.

* * *

(A/n I don't know if I will literally make them rangers,should I?)

* * *

Delia,having calmed down enough,went into the kitchen.  
"You boys want cookies?"Delia asked and,as if they all knew what a cookie was,the little legends to go crazy.  
"_Yes,yes,yes_!" They all shouted at once,of course only Ash understood exactly.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Delia chuckled as she went to cook the ,being the curious legend she is,followed Delia into the kitchen to see what she was doing.

* * *

(A/n please note that Mew and all pokemon will say their name/pokespeech when Ash isn't there when he is they will be talking like normal,this is because no one in the room,in this case the kitchen,can understand pokemon)

* * *

"Mew?"Mew asked curiously.  
"Oh you,I'm making cookies." Delia said startled as she started making the a while she reaches for something out of reach and Mew puts it in her hand."Oh,thanks." Delia said.  
"Mew!" She said and floated out of the room.  
-Well that was weird- Delia thought as she watched Mew fly towards Ash then she looked in her hand -but useful.-She thought as she continued to work on the floated into the room to see a funny,to her, -oh was flying around the room with a poor green faced Eevee dangling from her and Arceus were laughing and Ash was trying to find some where to hid if Eevee throws started laughing so hard at the scene she almost past out and looked like a shiny Mew.  
"_Why_?" Mew asked changing back to her regular color.  
"_Eevee said I wouldn't be able to carry anything and I proved her wrong_." Ho-oh said and glared,well what looked like one, at Eevee causing Gary and Arceus to restart their own rushed over to Eevee to make sure she was alright and wasn't going to throw up.  
"Cookies are do...what happened?" Delia asked as she walked out with cookies causing everyone,minus Ash,to point at Eevee,in whatever way they could.  
"_I didn't do a thing,Ho-oh did,she carried me around flying like nuts_!" Eevee shouted.  
"She said,and I quote,I didn't do a thing,Ho-oh did,she carried me around flying like nuts." Ash translated causing Ho-oh to pout at him and Eevee to cheer.  
"_Thanks Ash_!" Eevee thanked.  
"_Why Daddy_?" Ho-oh asked causing Ash to freeze.

* * *

(A/n Ho-oh and the others aka Arceus and Mew and any other pokemon that hatch from an egg that Ash catches will refer to Ash as 'Daddy')

* * *

"Wha...oh yeah the first thing they see thing...I was just saying what Eevee said so she could understand." Ash explained careful to use small words since he was talking to a kid.  
"What was with the freeze?" Gary asked.  
"Ho-oh called me 'Daddy' and I had forgotten the first thing a pokemon sees when it hatches thing." Ash explained to Gary.  
"So what happened here?" Delia asked.  
"Oh I don't know what caused it to happened but Ho-oh picked up Eevee and flew around like nuts." Gary explained.  
"Uhh Eevee said that Ho-oh couldn't carry anything and she took it as a challenge." Ash explained to Delia barely able to hold in his laughter seeing Arceus trying to get the cookies and failing.  
"_Cookies,cookies,cookies_!" Arceus shouted bouncing at Delia's feet.  
"Oh right the cookies they're done." Delia said remembering the cookies and she placed the cookies on the table.  
***10 minutes later***  
The cookies were gone.  
"Mews can eat more cookies than I thought." Gary said laughing at the thought of Mew eating cookies.  
"_Hey_!" Mew moans then flys of in rush,barfing sounds are then heard,then Mew flew slowly in with a green face which was turning back to floated over to Ash.  
"Are you okay Mew?" Ash asks concerned. -Might as well start acting as a dad to these guys- Ash thinks.  
"_Yeah I'm okay now Daddy_" Mew said purring when Ash pets her,she then sees Eevee nuzzling Ash's other hand.

* * *

(A/n Get ready for the first real AshXEevee scene cause what Mew says next will result in a mention of it.)

* * *

"_Do you want Daddy to pet you too Mommy_?" Mew innocently asks causing both Ash and Eevee to blush,though Ash does,after 2 minutes of blushing,start petting Eevee as well.  
"What's with the blush?" Gary asks Ash.  
"Uhh, let's just say Mew said something embarrassing and leave it at that,though I'm just saying Eevee was in the room as well when they hatched." Ash nervously says to Gary.  
"She call Eevee Mom or something along those lines,didn't she." Gary said causing both Ash and Eevee to blush and Mew to look curiously at them.  
-Why are their faces red- Mew thought curiously.  
"What!" Delia shouted, startling Mew, and she glared at Eevee."My son will not..." Delia started but was cut off.  
"Mom!You forgot about the first thing a new born,well hatched,pokemon sees it considers it parent!" Ash shouted embarrassed.  
"Oh right," Delia said still glaring at Eevee.

* * *

(A/n come on how would your Mom reacted in this situation anyway)

* * *

**Me: That took three days to write cause I kept coming up with new ideas and kept getting bored with writing,well expect the next chap to be up in a week or later/sooner.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:HELLO EVERYBODY...did you hear me?**  
**Pikachu: Yeah we heard yah.**  
**Meowh: Meowth,dat's right!**  
**Pikachu:How'd he get in here?**  
**Me:I needed muses so I thought of you by the way Meowth you will actually be in this one so will "Team Rocket".Anyway those who like Delia might want to not read this.I personally don't have anything against her this will just be for story ,in the reviews,give me suggestion for what Legendary pokemon will be caught by Ash and example Giratina at this won't happen...and Dialga and that trio is already decided. Anyway onto the story...**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon never have never will.**  
**Key:**  
"Hi" talking  
-Hi- thoughts  
(Hi) telepathy  
"Hi" Pokespeech

* * *

Chapter 4:Confessions,Killer Moms,Journey Starts,Route 1,and Eevee's...Brother?  
***Night Before Ash's 10th Birthday***  
Ash was laying in bed just thinking about his relationship with Eevee.  
-It's wrong-Ash thought -I-I love her and that's wrong- Ash thought starring at the sleeping Eevee next to him.-Mom said so- Ash thought.

* * *

(A/n Keyword here : MOM said so aka Miss.I'm gonna glare at Eevee)

* * *

Ash thinking these thought went to sleep.  
***A Bit Later***

* * *

(A/n Please note I couldn't come up with anything better for Ash's dream)

* * *

"No Eevee" Ash mumbled in his sleep waking Eevee.  
"_What Ash?What am I doing_?" Eevee asks then noticed he was asleep.  
-He's asleep- Eevee thought.  
"No Eevee don't leave" Ash cried out in his sleep,this unnoticed woke up Arceus and Delia,who came to doorway unnoticed.  
"_I won't leave you Ash_" Eevee mumbled and licked Ash's cheek.  
"No Eevee don't leave" Ash cried out "I..." causing Eevee to be confused.  
-I what- Eevee thought starring at Ash confusingly.  
"Please Eevee don't leave" Ash silently screamed. "I-I"  
-Why did Ash have to find that Eevee- Delia thought angrily.  
"Eevee I-I-I..." Ash mumbles something that only Eevee heard and it shocked a minute of Eevee standing there shocked and Ash moaning Eevee finally built up enough courage and she kissed Ash waking him up.  
"Eevee." Ash said shocked,"Why?"  
"_You were mumbling in your sleep oh and I-I- I lo-love y-you t- too_" Eevee says sheepishly and kisses Ash's,now red, hugs her and kisses her forehead.  
"How-how dare you kiss my son,you unruly creature!" Delia shouts scaring Ash and Eevee.

* * *

(A/n Yeah most stories I read with Ash paired with a pokemon has Ash with a legendary and it's not a good idea to get one mad so Delia says she forgot about the sleeping legends in the room)

* * *

"Mom!" Ash shouts angrily.  
"Ash give me that evil creature so I can get rid of it!" Delia shouts.  
"No!" Ash shouts.  
"Give it to me now or you I'll I'll uhh not let you go on your journey!" Delia shouts at Ash.  
"I won't give you Eevee!" Ash shouts.  
"Fine then no journey for you...ever and be traumatized by seeing her die in front of you" Delia says as she pulls out a knife and aims at was about to thrust the knife at her when something tackled looked to see Arceus standing on her.  
"_No one hurts Mommy_!" He shouts and glows white.

* * *

(A/n No he is not evolving he is using Judgement or at least how I think Judgement should be)

* * *

The glowing turns into a ball in front of him which he fires at Delia at full power,killing her.  
"_I'm sorry Daddy_" Arceus nuzzled Ash as he said this.  
"It's -she deserved it for trying to kill a pokemon,especially Eevee" Ash solemnly said.A flash of light filled the room.A Mew floated there.  
(Hello Chosen One) It said.  
"Chosen One?" Ash asked confused and shocked.  
(Yes you're the Chosen One, the Chosen One is a human chosen at birth by Arceus) Mew explained,(I saw what happened to with Mother...) Mew said.  
***Next Day***  
Ash was really happy because now he had a new mother,Mew.

* * *

(A/n *With sarcasm* Super original)

* * *

He had fallen asleep after Mew offered and he had she had showed him,before he fell asleep,that she could transform to look woke Eevee and his other friends up and rushed downstairs to see Gary had come over and was looking confusingly at Mew.  
"Ash there is a person here and it's not Delia." Gary said obviously.  
"Yeah Delia's dead she tried to kill Eevee." Ash then proceeded to explain what happened. "Then Mew here offered to be my new Mom" Ash finished off his explanation.  
"Wow your lucky, 3 no 4 legendaries,one of them your own Mom and a powerful Eevee." Gary said, "Oh yeah we got to get over to Grandpa's house." Gary said and they were about to leave.  
"Don't forget to come here when your done okay Ash." Mew says and Ash nods.  
***Oaks Lab***  
"What!Only one starter left!" Gary shouted.  
"It's okay Gary take it I have Eevee,remember" Ash said and Eevee,who was on his shoulder, nodded.  
"Uhh...Okay here is your pokedexs and here Ash,use it on Eevee" Oak said handing Gary and Ash a pokedex and Ash a black and gold pokeball...a luxury ball.  
"Right,thanks." Ash and Gary thank the proffeser and Ash tapped to luxury pokeball to Eevee's then lets her out and she retakes her place on his shoulder.  
"Well we gotta go." Ash said and they left.  
***Ash's house***  
"Mom we're back!" Ash shouts as he walked in the door and got tackled by 3 happy walked over and glowed transforming back to takes out 4 pokeballs and throws them at all of them.

* * *

(A/n They planned everything earlier)

* * *

***Oak's Lab***  
Meanwhile Oak was sitting at his desk and his computer dinged.  
"Trainer Ash Ketchum has caught 3 pokemon"The computer announced.  
"What he catch a pidg...Oh my Arceus he caught 2 Mews and a Ho-oh!" Oak shouted and was about to leave when the computer dinged again.  
"Trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a pokemon" The computer announced.  
"Oh my Arceus he caught an Arceus!" Oak shouted and rushed off.  
***Outside Ash's House***  
"Ash!" Oak shouted as he rushed to Ash,"Show them to me!"  
"Show what to you?" Ash asked sweat dropping.  
"The legendaries you caught!" Oak shouted.  
"Oh you mean these," Ash chuckled and let out his they were let out they got in there places aka Lil Mew in Ash's arms,Mew on his head,Ho-oh and Eevee on his shoulders and Arceus at his feet.  
"This is amazing,but how'd you get them?" Oak asked.  
"They hatched from an egg except the bigger Mew,she uhh came yesterday,she saw another Mew and was curious as to what it was doing here." Ash lied.  
(Nice story Chosen One,believable) Mew said in only Ash's head.(Only you can hear me now Chosen One.)Ash nodded.  
"Well we gotta go" Ash said and left with Gary,after returning his pokemon except Eevee.  
"Wait by the way you Ash can have infinite pokemon on your team since you have at least one legendary on your team!" Oak shouts as they leave.  
***Route 1***  
(It was a straight road and you got split up!) Mew yelled at Ash.  
"It's not my fault that Gary thought it was a bad idea to follow the road" Ash responded.  
(You could have stopped him!)Mew shouted.  
"He was gone before I coul...oh my Arceus!" Ash shouted as he walked into a clearing to see a badly beaten silver Eevee and 2 Eevee saw him and growled at him,but Eevee saw this Eevee.  
"_Brother Silver_!" Eevee shouted.  
"_Sis what are you doing with a human_?" Silver asked.  
"_He is my trainer_" She said causing Silver to growl.  
"_What!You human release my sister_!" Silver shouted at Ash.  
"How about you ask Eevee if she wants to be released?If she wants to be released she will be fair?" Ash asks knowingly.  
"_Fine Sis tell this human you want to be released_!" Silver shouts.  
"_I do not want to be released_." Eevee says then nuzzled Ash's cheek.  
"_See wait what_!" Silver shouts.  
"_Why would I leave my trainer,I mean would you leave your trainer if it was the Chosen One_?" Eevee says surprising Silver.  
"_Th-the Chosen One,I'm sorry_" Silver says bowing.  
"Hey it's okay,you didn't know,but now we need to get you to Viridian City's pokecenter," Ash said.  
"_Wait I want to do something first_," Silver says then catches him self but before disappeared in to the ball, "_don't forget the eggs_," and he disappeared into the went over to the eggs and picked up the red and black one and when he did it glowed blue with aura and hatched into a red dog with a black mask and parts of it's body was opened it eyes and looked at him.  
"_Daddy_?" The shiny Riolu asked.  
"Yeah,I guess I am" Ash responded and the Riolu tapped a pokeball out of curiousity getting caught.  
"Oops," Mew giggled and Ash let out Riolu. He got on Ash's went and grabbed the other egg and it glowed then,  
CRACK!  
It hatched.

* * *

**Me:I am done with this chap.**

**Meowth:So uhh when am I put in.**

**Me:Next chap I think.**

**Pikachu:He shouldn't be put in at all.**

**Me:You'll make an appearance of sorts too, you later folks.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Hello readers and reviewers alike.**

**Pikachu:Hi!**

**Meowth: Hi,so what hatched from dat egg?**

**Me: I can't tell you that yet,but you'll find out soon.**

**Meowth:Then when am I getting in this?**

**Me:Sometime this onto the story...Oh wait one more thing,while I like that you guys are reviewing, can you please stop saying stuff about my grammer,I know it needs work so please stop saying it...now onto the story...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon and never will.**

**Key:**

"Hi" talking

-Hi- thoughts

(Hi) telepathy

"_Hi_" Pokespeech

Chapter 5:Hatchling...s?Again?And Team Rocket.

***Previously***

CRACK!

It hatched.

***Now***

He couldn't believe his eyes because sitting in front of him were 3 of these pokemon was standing on four legs and was one was standing on two legs and white with pink last one was standing on six legs and black with gold and red markings and it had were all starring curiously at Ash.

"_Daddy?_" They asked and Ash just then caught all of them.

-Wow a Dialga,Palkia,and Giratina- Ash thought.

(I just remembered something about the Chosen One!) Mew shouted from on Ash's head.

"What?" Ash asked.

(The Chosen One always has Aura and Psychic abilities like Aura Sphere and Shape Shifting) Mew nervously announced.

"Wha...and you forget this how?" Ash asked.

(I don't know) Mew said ashamed then went in her pokeball.

-I should get to the pokecenter in Viridian- Ash thought and head off with Eevee on his shoulder.

***Viridian Pokecenter***

Ash walked into the pokecenter and noticed Gary at the counter.

"Gary!" Ash shouted gaining Gary's attention.

"Ash what took you?" Gary asked.

"You know my luck,I found two yeah,Nurse Joy can you heal my pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Sure" Nurse Joy responded and Ash handed her all 10 of his pokeballs.

"Wow your lucky" Gary said.

"Here you go,your pokemon are all healed" Nurse Joy said,handing Ash his pokemon.

"Hey you I challenge you to a 4 on 4 battle!" Some one shouted at Ash.

"I accept" Ash accepts and they head out to field.

"Okay the rules are after each round weither your pokemon loses or not you have to switch to a new ?" The trainer asks.

"Okay,but who are you?" Ash asks.

"Josh Newstile" Josh announces,"Now lets Pidgey!" Josh shouts.

" Eevee!" Ash shouts and Eevee jumps off his shoulder.

"Pidgey Gust!" Josh shouts and Pidgey flaps his wings creating a gust.

"Eevee,dodge then use Shadow Ball!" Ash commands and Eevee dodges the gust and throws a ball of dark energy at Pidgy knocking it out.

-Man that training before I became a trainer paid off- Ash thought.

"Eevee/Pidgey return." Josh and Ash return their pokemon.

"Go Silver!" Ash shouts releasing the shiny Eevee.

"Really 2 Eevee oh well,Go Ivysaur!" Josh takes out his pokedex and scans Silver's attacks.

-Silver knows some interesting moves- Ash thought excitedly.

"Silver use Confusion" Ash commands and Silver's eyes glow blue and so does Ivysaur goes flying into a tree out cold.

"Ivysaur return,you did great." Josh said as he returns his pokemon.

"Silver great job,return" Ash also returns his pokemon.

"Go Psyduck!" Josh shouts releasing the duck.

"Go Riolu!" Ash shouts releasing one of his newest pokemon.

"Where did you get that?" Josh asked.

"Viridian Forest" Ash said plainly.

-He'll probally search forever for a Riolu in Viridian Forest- Ash thought laughing silently.

(Nice) Mew says from her pokeball while Ash scans Riolu's attacks.

-Wow good attacks for a level 5 pokemon- Ash thought.

"Okay Riolu use Spark!" Ash commands making Josh pale.

**(A/n Don't care what Riolu can or can't learn)**

"Psyduck use uhh Confusion" Josh commands.

"Riolu quick use Quick Attack combined with Shadow Claw!" Ash calls and Riolu rush forward quickly and he hits Psyduck with a purple glowing paw knocking it out.

"Psyduck/Riolu return" Ash and Josh say as they return there pokemon.

"Go Raticate help me out!" Josh shouts releasing his childhood friend.

"Go Mew!" Ash shouts releasing his Mom.

**(A/n Weirdest sentence ever)**

"What!A Mew!How?" Josh screams.

"I caught and simple" Ash says and Mew laughs.

-Hmm I should probally name one of the Mew,hmm maybe Lil Mew,but what?I gotta focus- Ash thought.

(Maybe Koneko it means kitten) Mew suggests and Ash nods.

"Now Mew use Psychic but don't throw her use Gilotine!" Ash commands and Mew's eyes glow and so does Raticate,then Mew rushes at Raticate and smacks it with a glowing paw,knocking it out.

"We won!" Ash cheers.

"Nice Ash" Gary compliments.

"Yeah nice battle." Josh says then he goes in the pokecenter.

"Hey we should hit the hay it's late" Ash says and they head in the pokecenter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Hello readers and reviewers I go onto the story I will do some review replies to some reviews...**  
**Uranium235:Thanks and it was getting late so I just finished what I had and posted.**  
**Swagnilla-Ice-1985:Not trying to be rude but do you have that sentence on copy paste. Lol.**  
**Reading-is-4-life:Why?Can you explain please?**  
**FanFictionlover1:Your right. Lol.**  
**ultimateCCC: Eevee hit the flying type part of him...lol.**  
**Thank you everyone for your reviews.**  
**Me:Okay now that's out of the way let's get started...Wait one quick thing please help me come up with a better title for this story...now onto the story...**  
**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon if I did Ash would catch legendaries like Mewtwo.*Sigh***  
**Key: I'd hope you know this by now but...**  
"Hi" talking  
-Hi- thoughts  
(Hi) telepathy  
"_Hi_" Pokespeech

* * *

Chapter 6: Team Rocket...quits?  
Ash and Gary had spent the entire day training and then went back to the they walked into the center smoke filled the room and two pokeballs fell from the sky.  
"Prepare for trouble" A voice said.

* * *

(A/n You know how the motto goes I hate it so annoying)

* * *

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouts once the idiotic motto finished.  
"We are here for rare pokemon kid so leave us alone" Jessie says.  
"You want rare pokemon well you not getting any or any other pokemon and I'll stop Eevee!" Ash shouts and Eevee jumps off his shoulder.  
"I'll help you too,Go Squirtle!" Gary shouts releasing his turtle.  
"Eevee Shadow Ball!" Ash commands and Eevee fires the attack at Jessie's Ekans knocking it out.  
"Squirtle use Water Gun!" Gary commands and Squirtle fire a steam of water from his mouth at Koffing knocking it then glowed and changed the light faded a Wartortle now stood where Squirtle was."Squirtle evolved!" Gary cheers.  
***The Next Day***  
Ash had woken up early and went to the cafeteria to see team rocket crying in a booth.  
"What's up with you?" Ash asked.  
"We were fired" James crys out.  
"What?" Ash asked.  
"We were fired because we couldn't beat you,a new trainer" Meowth crys out.  
"To be fair the Eevee I used I trained for three years before I started my journey" Ash says.  
"A person who isn't a trainer training a pokemon to be so strong! You're a great trainer," Jessie sighs.  
"Why don't you guys join me on my journey then you could really learn how to train you pokemon?" Ash asks and team rocket nod and what happened next surprised him,Meowth caught himself in one of his pokeballs. Ash let him out."How?"  
"I was never caught.I joined team rocket as a 'person'" Meowth explained.

* * *

(A/n I don't think it is ever shown that Meowth was a caught pokemon)

* * *

"Right..." Ash said.  
"So where are we going Boss?" Meowth asked causing Ash to sweat-drop.  
"Uh through Viridian Forest and to Pewter City so I can get the bolder badge...and what's up with that boss comment?" Ash asked.  
"All trained pokemon call their trainer either Boss,Trainer,Master or Mistress depending on gender,or their name" Meowth explained,"So I decide to call you Boss."  
"Right,I'm just not used to a pokemon calling me anything other than Ash or Daddy,I'll explain later" Ash said when they got confused,"Follow me."Ash then walked to Gary and his soon as they entered the room Eevee hopped on Ash's shoulder and growled at 'Team Rocket'.

* * *

(A/n I'll call Jessie,James,and Meowth Team Rocket when I talk about them as a group,kk?)

* * *

"_Ash they followed you_!" Eevee said worriedly.  
"Don't worry Eevee they were fired and now they'll be joining us on our journey now,Gary wake up!" Ash shouted causing Gary to moan and wake up.  
"Ash wha...Te.."Gary started but was cut off.  
"'Team Rocket' here got fired and will be joining us" Ash cut him off,"now for me to explain...So three years ago..."Ash started he was done 'Team Rocket' was in shock.  
"You have legendaries!" Team Rocket loudly say luckily they were on the far end of the poke-center so no one heard.  
"Yep!7 to be exact 6 baby legends and 1 adult legend," Ash said proudly and released his pokemon."See." Ash said and all the pokemon rush to him.  
"But what about that Eevee thing?" Meowth asked still in shock and Eevee kissed Ash's cheek to answer.  
"_That answer you question_?" Eevee asked smugly while nuzzling Ash's cheek.  
"Yeah that do-does," Meowth said nodding.  
"Hey you never told me that part or any of that!" Gary shouted.  
"I was more focused on our journey sorry." Ash said.  
"That Eevee is the reason Team Rocket stays away from Pallet Town,Eevee has been nicknamed the Pallet Demon" James said causing Eevee to laugh.  
"_I like it_" Eevee said causing Ash and the other pokemon to sweat-drop.  
"We should really get going" Ash said and walked out the door after returning all but Eevee.  
***Viridian Forest***  
"I hate this forest it has Beedrill all over the place" James complains.  
"You forget James I have 2 Mew and Silver knows confusion,Beedrill are poison type correct?So they'll be super effective we'll be fine," Ash said to calm down James.  
"Oh right thanks Ash" James said calming down and Ash nodded.  
***2 Minutes Later***  
Ash and the others...got separated...again.  
(Chosen One how stupid can you be) Mew sighed.  
"It's not my fault James got freaked out by a Pidgey and made Koffing use self-destruct!"Ash was laughing nuts.

* * *

**Me:Well there you have it another chap!Hope you enjoy and laughed at the ending.**

**READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
